Carnation varieties producing flowers of many different colors are well known. However, it is desirable to provide a new standard variety of carnation producing flowers having white and red variegated coloration.
The closest variety heretofore known of which I am aware is `Lonpindi` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,209). The new variety differs from `Lonpindi` in having a 4 to 5 week earlier flowering response and stronger, less brittle stems. Brittle stems are undesirable because they tend to snap or break when cutting and handling. The flowers of `CFPC Holiday` are about 3/4-inches larger than Lonpindi and flower petal edges of the new variety are deeply serrated in contrast to the comparatively smooth petal edges of Lonpindi flowers. In addition, the new variety has about twenty more flower petals and pinched plants are about 2-inches shorter than Lonpindi.